Returns
by Madame-de-Sade
Summary: Short stories about different farewells. Warning fem!nations and rather sad subject.


This is a series of short stories about ends of something. Warnings: fem!nations.

I Germany/fem!Feliciano

II Switzerland/Lichtenstein

III Lithuania/fem!Poland

IV America/fem!England

V Norway/fem!Denmark

VI Spain/fem!Lovino

VII Finland/fem!Sweden

VIII male!Hungary/fem!Austria

* * *

**Returns**

**I**

Feliciana didn't sleep. She was sprawled next to Ludwig and she listened his slow steady breathing. She turned her face to him and looked at his calm face that was visible in the faint light of the street lamp outside the window. He had to have good dreams, because his face was relaxed and he had a small smile on his lips.

Dream. Italy had never been so happy like in this moment, in which Ludwig tentatively accepted her feelings. It was like a dream.

But later, Feliciana began to be afraid. How long will it take? Did they have right to do this? Italy hid this thoughts deep under her carefree mask. With Ludwig, she was herself, she enjoyed the moment. But this was the time. Time to make decision.

And now, she realized that the time came.

Slowly, she raised herself on one elbow and leaned over sleeping Ludwig. She stroked his face and wanted to kiss his cheek, but she hesitated. One single tear fell on Ludwig's cheek.

She got up.

When she dressed up, she looked at Ludwig for last time, he was lying in a pale light. She wrote chaotic letter, which she left on the kitchen table. The paper was wet from tears, but it would be dry in the morning. What else should she do?

When she was coming out from the apartment, she realized that it was the first time for ages that she got up before Germany. She smiled to herself sadly.

In the morning, when Ludwig found that he was alone, he knew what happened. He was holding the letter that was hard to read.

He was sure that the dream was over.

**II**

He put two suitcase on the floor in the station waiting room. Switzerland looked anxiously at Lichtenstein.

"Are you sure you can take them? They are very heavy." He asked.

"I will be all right If not, I will ask someone for help."

"But I can go with you, after all it is not so far away."

"I know, but there is no need."

He looked at her. Her eyes showed confidence. Her decisions of returning, that she told him about a few days before, surprised him, but he didn't say no. Still he was afraid of her and he was angry for himself, because he can't stop her.

"If something happened or…" He added, but girl shook her head.

"Okay, but at first I will try solve my problem by myself."

He improved her hat.

"If I am no longer needed I will go. Take care of yourself." He turned away and go.

"Goodbye, brother." She whispered. "Thank you."

**III**

The smell of withered grass and dust from dry land rose into the air along with a laugh, Felicja threw herself on her back in a big pile of hay. She tossed her hands and cried loudly for Lithuania to join her. Toris reluctantly agreed to this, still thinking about the work that waited for him.

They laid on opposite sides of the mountain of a hay. Felicja gestured, drawing fantastic images in the sky., laughing and joking loudly. Finally Toris didn't stand it.

"Felicja stop it!"

Polands' hands hung over her head.

"But what did you mean?" She asked.

"But what do you mean, stop pretending that everything is okay."

Feliscja dropped her hands, she paused.

"Well?" Lithuania urged. Suddenly he felt fear that Poland will say something they didn't want to hear.

"I think it is the time." Felicja finally said.

For a moment both of them were silent, staring at the passing cluds.

"Why are you doing this?" Toris asked quietly.

"Because we must come back to reality."

"You want to go away without saying goodbye, don't you?"

Dry grass rustled when Poland lifted and sat down. She laughed softly.

"You figures it out. Like always."

This time Toris laughed.

"I know you for a long time. This is your habit, right?" When he didn't hear the answer, he turned his neck and looked through the hay. "Felicja?"

Toris was alone.

**IV**

"Alice is with you?"

"No, why?"

"Maybe you talk with her lately or she told you that she is leaving or something?"

Francis was surprised, Alfred didn't call him often. He had to be worried, but Francis couldn't do anything about it.

"No, I didn't contact with her since the conference. What happened?" He asked. He sensed that America was very gloomy.

"She said that she will come today, we would watch a few movies or play games…but she wrote me an e–mail, that she wouldn't come."

"And what is so surprising? Maybe she has something to do?" Francis sat down in an armchair.

He heard silent by Alfred's side.

"Something is wrong." America said finally. "She acted strangly."

"She always was strange."

"It is not a point."

"Ow, you are worried about her."

America immediately denied it, he laughed and hung up.

France put the phone on the counter and looked at Alice who was sitting on his couch.

"Thanks, that you didn't tell him." Alice said.

"You worry him, you know?" Francis walked up to her.

"None of your business!" Alice snorted. Also she got up and reached for her coat. "I have to go."

"Why did you come here?"

"I don't know." England snapped, throwing a coat over her shoulders. Francis stood in front of her.

"Now, you go out like nothing happened?" He asked looking at her seriously. She didn't look into his eyes.

"Yes, you…" Francis put his hand on her shoulders. She tried to shake it. "Let go of me frog!"

"Stay, just for a moment."

Alice opened her mouth to answer something harshly, but she only nodded.

Much later when England closed the door, Francis sat on the couch with a sigh.

"Back to reality, huh?" He thought.

**V**

"And again, you will say nothing?"

A glass of tea was too hot in Norway's palm. He was sitting in a chair, didn't look at the door. He didn't want to look at her.

Denmark stood in the doorway. Norway was sure that she clenched her fists.

"Anything?" She asked again. Norway closed his eyes.

"No."

Woman laughed softly.

Actually, this is what I should expect."

"Go away."

Denmark opened the door.

"You know, for some time, I thought…We could, but now…"Denmark turned around and went away. She didn't wait for an answer.

When Norway heard the door the glass in his hand broke. Shards of glass stucked in his body. Hot tea and blood ran down.

"No" He thought. "We cannot."

**VI**

Lovina was sleeping with her arms over her head. Spain was standing beside the bed, he stroked Lovina's cheek. She muttered something under her breath.

"Sweet." Antonio thought, smiling slightly, but then he became serious. Carefully he went away, closed the door behind him. With a heavy sight, he went to the car.

"So, you just left her? Without a word?"

Spain almost dropped his keys. He turned and looked surprised at the guy whom he didn't expect.

It was Netherlands with his usual cigarette in his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Antonio asked.

"More important is, what are you doing here? Hmm?"

"I have to go, it will be the best for her."

"You think so?"

"It was like a dream. But it can't last forever. We are not allowed to dream. Lovina has to stand on her own feet, without me."

Netherland snorted.

"And how it is supposed to help her?"

Antonio didn't answer, still looking away.

"And what is about Bel? You also will leave her without saying goodbye?" Netherland felt anger.

Netherland came here because of his sister, who was worried about Antonio. He knew that Belgium loved that bastard and she just wanted him to be happy.

"You blind idiot! You have no feelings at all!" He yelled, turning Spain over. When he saw his face, all his rage disappeared.

Antonio was crying.

"What's going on here?" They heard voice from the front door. At the entrance in a short nightgown stood Lovina. "Why the hell are you here at night?"

Spain released Netherland and he started walking straight to his car.

"Antonio?" Lovina asked, frowning and slowly walked behind him. "What are you doing tomato bastard? Explain it to me, immediately! Hey! Do you hear me?"

Netherland placed his hands on Lovinas' shoulders, he stopped her. At her questioning look he just said.

"The dream is over." He said slowly. At first he saw disbelief in her eyes, then fear and finally the painful understanding. She jerked forward, wanting to run after Antonio.

"Come back here! Damn! Came back, you hear me! You bloody bastard!" She screamed, but the strong grip on her shoulders did not allow her to run. For some time Spain disappeared from their sight. "Damn! How could you? Damn!"

Lovina fell on her knees. Netherland took another cigarette.

"We are not allowed to dream." He repeated.

**VII**

Snow crunched under their feet, reflecting little light that ended the day. Finland suddenly stopped, pulling the hand of Sweden, to do the same.

"There will be fine." Tino said without looking at her.

"A little more."

"No, I must go alone."

He made a few steps, but Susanna didn't let his hand.

"Please." She said quietly. Tino didn't turn away.

They stood for a while. Away from each other by two steps, they hands still touched.

"I have to go." Finland said.

"Please look at me."

"I cannot."

"I don't want you to go away."

"Goodbye."

Tinos' fingers slid out from Susanna's hand who desperately tried to hold them longer. She stood with her hand outstretched in front of her, but Finland didn't turn to her. He went ahead, at first slowly, then accelerating pace to finally started running.

Sweden stood for a long time, until her hand without glove froze painfully.

And she just turned away and went home.

**VIII**

Hungary carefully closed the door and turned, almost bumping into Maria.

"You scared me." He rolled his green eyes and tried to go beside her, but Maria stopped him.

"Prussia, let me go, I don't have time for your games."

"You left her?" She asked. Daniel looked in her face, but there was no her usual malicious smile.

"This is not your problem."

She left his hand, but he made only a few steps and heard her voice.

"Who would think that you can be so cruel. She will break down."

"Sophie will handle it. She is stronger than you think."

"Are you sure? Oh, did you hear it?"

He paused. From the open window on the second floor came playing the piano. Nocturne by Chopin began to deteriorate. False notes sounded one after another, soaring into the air, moaning sounds ended with furiously hitting the keys. Austria closed the window with loud slam.

"Sad end." Maria said, suddenly she turned to Daniel. "What is it with you? Are you crying?"

He quickly wiped his eyes.

"I am not."

"You are lying."

"I know."

Maria looked into Daniels' eyes.

"If both of you don't want this, why are you leaving?" She asked squeezing his shoulders.

"We are not normal people." He responded after a moment. "That is reality. For too long we lived like in a dream."

"And I?" She asked quietly, not looking at him. He gentle touched her face.

"Farewell Maria."

Daniel went away.

Maria stood silently. She stared at Austria's window.

"We lived in the dream." She muttered to herself. "Maybe I really should come back to reality."


End file.
